lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dale Stuckey
Dale Stuckey was a CSU technician in the New York City Police Department, and later a spree killer. On SVU While O'Halloran reported on his findings to Stabler, Stuckey tried to say he and O'Halloran think alike and started annoying O'Halloran and Stabler. To get rid of him, he told him to deliver files next door. During the search for Sierra Walker, Stuckey earned the ire of everyone in the Special Victims Unit, especially Detective Elliot Stabler, when he alerted the press about the location where Sierra was buried, believing he was helping. He further compounded his errors when he nearly dug right into Sierra's remains. ( : "Selfish") Stuckey later investigated who attacked Kim Garnet, and uncovered the sexting and death threats associated with them. When O'Halloran found Ethan Moors, the boy Kim originally sent the photos too, Stuckey informs Stabler that he doesn't have to travel to Little Neck to speak to him, since he is in Manhattan for a school play he is performing in. ( : "Crush") Stuckey graduated from nuisance to full-blown sociopath during the Peter Harrison case. The SVU had had a strong case against Harrison, as they had found the knife he had used to kill and mutilate Rachel Nauss, but Stuckey had made an error on the paperwork that not only rendered the knife inadmissible in court, but also created a precedent for rendering other murder weapons inadmissible. Publicly humiliated, Stuckey snapped and swore he would do whatever it took to get Harrison re-implicated. To this end, he followed Harrison to Coney Island, where he murdered Annie May Lawson. The police naturally suspected Harrison and Stuckey helped frame him, and Harrison did himself no favors: when he realized the cops were following him, he set a gas trap that nearly killed Detectives Stabler and Tutuola. Stuckey set up a similar trap in the car of Julia Zimmer, Harrison's lawyer, then hid a loaded syringe of potassium chloride in a chair at the home of Judge Elizabeth Donnelly, who criticized him in open court. Both traps worked, though Stabler and Detective Olivia Benson were able to rush Donnelly to a hospital. Donnelly survived thanks to their quick actions. Unfortunately for Stuckey, a mosquito had bitten him while he was rigging Zimmer's car, and O'Halloran managed to extract a blood sample from the mosquito and called Stabler. Stuckey killed O'Halloran and managed to ambush Stabler. Manic from adrenaline, he tortured Stabler, but was caught by Olivia Benson. Benson managed to get Stuckey to drop his guard long enough for Stabler to kick him in the groin, at which point Benson knocked him unconscious. Stuckey is now in prison for life without parole for two counts of murder in the first degree (in the deaths of Lawson and Zimmer), and one count each of second-degree murder (in the death of O'Halloran), attempted second-degree murder (in poisoning Judge Donnelly), and attempted first-degree murder (in torturing a police officer), and two counts of first-degree kidnapping (in kidnapping police officers). ( : "Zebras") Investigations *The triple homicide case ( : "Ballerina") :*Stuckey initially concluded that Alejandro Reyes raped Tsia Flores, killed her, and then killed himself, inadvertently killing the next-door neighbor Stan in the process. :*Detectives Benson and Stabler corrected him by pointing out that neither Tsia or Alejandro could leave a mark roughly 5'11 inches. They also noticed Alejendro is left-handed and the gun was found in his right hand, indicating a stranger raped Tsia, killed all three victims, and staged the murder-suicide. *The Marv Sulloway case ( : "Ballerina") :*Stuckey determined from the fingerprint patterns that Marv Sulloway was pushed out the window, instead of jumping to avoid murder charges. *The Sierra Louise Walker case ( : "Selfish") :*Stuckey investigated the empty lot where Sierra Walker was supposedly buried and helped uncover the body. *The Kim Garnet case ( : "Crush") :*Stuckey looked at Kim Garnet's phone and saw that she was sexting with someone, took those photos, and put them on the Internet. He also uncovered various hate mail associated with these photos and showed his findings to Stabler before giving the phone to TARU. When Stabler asks who sent the message "U gonna die", Stuckey claims it was sent from Kim's phone. :*Stuckey explained that someone spoofed Kim's phone number to send the death threat and that there are thousands of spoofing sites. *The Rachel Nauss case ( : "Zebras") :*He investigated the Rachel Nauss crime scene and determined that the multiple stab wounds are the cause of death. :*Stuckey later found Rachel's camera and gave it to O'Halloran to retrieve the photos. :*Stuckey later made a procedural error by listing evidence from the crime scene and the prime suspect, Peter Harrison's, apartment under the same voucher number; as a result, all blood evidence is ruled inadmissible. *The Annie May Lawson case ( : "Zebras") :*He investigated the Annie May Lawson crime scene and found Peter Harrison's bloody thumbprint on a soda can. However, it was later revealed that Stuckey planted the evidence to frame Harrison because Stuckey killed Annie. :*Stuckey later found that Harrison frequented a website called "Persecute-U.com" and bragged about killing Rachel. :*Stuckey investigated the scene where Harrison nearly killed Stabler and Tutuola with a gas trap. :*Stuckey handled a painting detailing Harrison's persecution. *The Elizabeth Donnelly case ( : "Zebras") :*He investigated Elizabeth Donnelly's house when a message revealed he threatened her. It was later revealed that Stuckey wrote the message. Trivia *His catchphrase, "Bing, bang, bong", came from his first appearance when he too eagerly came to a wrong conclusion as to what happened at a crime scene and used the catchphrase. Stabler and Benson then pointed out details at the crime scene making him realize his error. Benson then mockingly repeated, "Bing, bang, bong." Known Victims *2009: **May 26: ***Annie May Lawson ***Julia Zimmer ***Judge Elizabeth Donnelly **May 27: The CSU lab standoff: ***CSU Tech Ryan O'Halloran ***Detective Elliot Stabler ***Detective Olivia Benson Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1 season, 4 episodes): **Season 10: "Ballerina" • "Selfish" • "Crush" • "Zebras" Category:Males Category:SVU Characters Category:Crime Scene Unit (NYPD) Category:Spree Killers Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Kidnappers Category:Cop Killers Category:Assailants Category:Psychotics Category:Hostage-Takers Category:Harassers Category:Vigilantes Category:Conspirators Category:Imprisoned Characters